


Everybody Likes Pizza

by tricia_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Doggy Style, F/M, Gabriel is a Bad Influence, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricia_16/pseuds/tricia_16
Summary: Cas gets dragged to the bar on the night of his 21st birthday by his cousin Gabriel.He gets propositioned by a beautiful woman and the sexiest man he's ever seen, and when it's suggested he doesn't have to choose one or the other, he finds himself in the middle of the threesome.





	Everybody Likes Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written male/female sex before so it's going to take some tweaking to get it right. 
> 
> Be patient with me :)

“I swear on my bible, Cassie -”

“ - you don’t even believe in God,” Cas cuts him off.

“ _My_ bible isn’t your kind of bible. It’s the 1995 Jenny McCarthy Playboy,” Gabriel answers, as if that’s a completely normal thing to worship. “Now as I was saying, if you don’t have jeans and a t-shirt _without a cartoon character on it_ on that nerdy little body of yours in the next ten minutes, I’m getting a prostitute delivered right to your dorm room,” Gabriel threatens.

Cas feels a blush spread across his face. “You wouldn’t,” he says weakly, because frankly, Gabriel would. He sees the truth in his thoughts when Gabriel’s trademark mischievous smile reaches his eyes. Crap.

“ _Fine_ ,” Cas snaps. “Can I at least have some privacy first?”

“Ten minutes,” Gabriel reminds him, walking into the hallway and leaning against the wall out there.

Cas huffs in annoyance before he closes and locks the door. Not that a lock would keep Gabriel out for long.

He sighs bitterly at the situation he’s being wrangled into. Today is his 21st birthday, and he was quite happy with the evening he had already. He stayed home and started watching season two of _Stranger Things_ with the company of a six pack of Bud Lite Lime and his sushi delivery. If he wanted to go out to a bar he would have gone. He still doesn’t _want_ to go but knows he has absolutely no choice when his older cousin is standing outside his room, so he decides to make the best of it.

He pulls on a pair of black jeans that he’s never even worn before. They’re the skinny jeans that are everywhere right now, but after he bought them on impulse he realized they make him look like he has bird legs, and so they’ve been hanging in his closet ever since. Tonight he decides to go for it. He’s certainly not looking to impress anybody. As he pulls them on he remembers why he bought them in the first place. They’re super stretchy and strangely comfortable.

He moves through his closet one hanger at a time, searching for a shirt that meets Gabriel’s requirements. His eyes light up when he comes across a tshirt with a pattern of many little pizza slices on it and he pulls it out. Technically it doesn’t have cartoon characters on it, so Gabriel can’t say anything. He pulls it on, then stands in front of the mirror to tousle his hair even more than it already is. He fixes the eyeliner he applied that morning by swiping a finger through it and smudging it a little, applies an extra coat of deodorant - he doesn’t want to impress anybody but he also doesn’t want to be the geeky kid with B.O. - and considers himself ready.

He swings his door open to see Gabriel leaning against the wall scrolling through his Twitter feed. He gives Cas an appraising look and shrugs his shoulders. “Maybe you have a little bit of me in you after all. A pizza shirt,” he grins, obviously amused.

Cas can’t help but smile back at him. “Everybody likes pizza.”

“You are not wrong, little cuz. Let’s go before all the good ones are taken,” Gabriel warns, tugging him along.

“The good what, exactly?” Cas asks.

“Guys, girls,” he shrugs again. “I don’t know what you’re into and I don’t judge. I made sure to prepare you with everything you’d need either way.”

“You haven’t prepared me for anything,” Cas disagrees.

Gabriel digs his hand into his jeans back pocket and holds out a couple of condoms and a clear packet. He tries to push them into Cas’s hands but Cas holds his arms up away from him. “Thanks but no thanks. I won’t be needing those.”

Gabriel grins. “That’s fine, don’t take them. I’ll just walk through the hallway and all through the bar carrying CONDOMS and LUBE in my hands,” Gabriel says, raising his voice and _shouting_ the things he knows that will embarrass Cas the most.

“Gabriel!” Cas hisses, hating him. “Give them to me!”

“Thatta boy, Cassie, I knew you had it in ya.”

Cas stuffs them all into his back pocket without so much as glancing at them. “I hate you so much right now,” he grumbles.

“You’ll be thanking me later. No way is _my_ little cousin coming home still a virgin at 21,” Gabriel insists.

Cas ignores him. He’s been ignoring him for the last five years when he started saying the same thing when he was 16 and still a virgin. And then 17, and 18, and now he’s so used to it he barely even acknowledges it.

He balks when they reach the nightclub Gabriel is insisting they go to. There’s a line up of at least two dozen people, likely more, standing outside. “Seriously?” Cas grouses.

“Relax. Nobody makes me wait in line,” Gabriel promises. He walks to the front of the line with purpose, and Cas follows him with his head down. “Hey Benny,” Gabriel grins. “Lookin’ mighty fine with that cap on that big beautiful head of yours. I can never really pull off hats,” he comments.

“Hey brotha, welcome back. You got some company tonight, I see?” the large bear-like man says, glancing at Cas.

“You bet, my little cousin here is finally legal as of today, and I’m going to show him a good time the way only Gabriel can,” Gabriel tells him.

“Let’s see that shiny new ID then, partner,” the man, Benny, Cas supposes, says to him.

It’s with some difficulty that he pries his wallet out of his too-tight back jean pocket. His face is red by the time he hands his license over, and Benny checks it carefully.

“Looks good to me. You two have fun now,” Benny tells them, handing it back.

“Thank you,” Cas mumbles awkwardly before he follows Gabriel inside.

It’s barely even eleven, and already the club is packed full of people. The music is too loud, the lights are cutting through the dark too brightly, and it’s way too hot in here. People think this is _fun_? They look like a bunch of sweaty sardines. He’s suddenly very glad for the extra coat of deodorant he applied before they left.

“If I’m staying for more than five minutes, I’m going to need a lot more than the beer I’ve had,” Cas shouts at Gabriel.

“Beer?” Gabriel shouts back, and Cas shakes his head.

“Shots,” he yells, and Gabriel’s eyes light up. Cas feels Gabriel’s fingers wrap around his wrist and then he’s unceremoniously tugged through the crowd of people and finds himself standing at a long, dark, shiny bartop.

His eyes scan the the shelves of alcohol on the wall behind the bar absentmindedly and he’s brought back to life by a gruff voice.

“Gabe! What’s your poison tonight, ole buddy ole pal?”

Cas looks over to see the most handsome man he’s ever laid eyes on in his entire life standing behind the bar. And that includes Ryan Reynolds. He rakes his eyes up and down the seemingly perfect male specimen in front of him and takes in his broad chest, wide shoulders, and bulging biceps. Then his eyes continue up to his face and he feels almost lightheaded with _want_. This man is unbelievably gorgeous. He has pink, full lips, eyes so green they don’t even look real, and a jaw chiseled so perfectly he can just barely resist reaching out to trace his fingers along it.

Then Cas feels an elbow hit his ribs and he scowls at Gabriel. “What?” he grumbles.

“Dean wants to know what you’re drinking,” Gabriel tells him.

Cas looks back questioningly at the man in front of him and the man nods.

Cas feels the air punched out of his chest when the man smiles at him. _That smile_! “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Dean. What can I get for you?”

“Uh, I’m Cas. I’ll… I’ll take a Bud Lite Lime,” Cas hears himself say. “But I just turned 21, so other than that, I don’t know what else I like. Maybe a shot of something that won’t burn on the way down would be acceptable?” he suggests.

“I got just the thing,” Dean says, turning around to grab a tall black bottle with a rose on the front and a shot glass. “When was your birthday?”

“Today!” Gabriel answers for him. “Shots are on me so don’t be stingy. Gotta get this kid to loosen up so he can get some tonight.” Gabriel’s eyebrows wiggle while he holds up four fingers, and Cas can feel his face flush as Dean lines up the glasses.

Dean laughs easily, and the low timber of his voice seems to go right to Cas’s dick. Huh. Apparently he _is_ attracted to men outside of porn. Good to know. “I don’t think that’s gonna be much of a problem,” Dean says to Gabriel, and then he slides a can of beer and four shots of something pink across the bar with a wink. Is… is this man _flirting_ with him?

“You... uh, I think… thank you?” Cas settles on, the uncertainty of what to say clear in his tone of voice.

“You’re cute,” Dean says, smiling softly at him. “I like your shirt.”

Cas looks down at his pizza shirt. “Really?” he asks. He’s probably making fun of him.

“Everybody likes pizza,” Dean replies.

“That’s what I said!” Cas remarks excitedly, looking at Gabriel for confirmation.

Then Dean leans on the bar closer to Cas and Cas freezes. “Come find me for your birthday shot once you ditch Gabe. It’s _on me_ ,” he says, stressing the final two words before he backs away and crosses the bar to fill another order.

“Cassie! You dog! Not even a single drink in you and you’re already picking up the hottest guy in the bar!” Gabriel exclaims, obviously thrilled.

Cas shakes his head in disbelief. “I’ve already had three beer,” Cas tells him. “And no. He was just telling me to come find him for my next drink. Likely wants my tips,” Cas realizes.

Gabriel laughs dryly. “Oh he wants more than the tip, buddy, _believe me_.”

Cas narrows his eyes. “Have you and him...?”

Gabriel throws his head back and laughs. “No. He’s not really my type. But I do know he swings both ways and he’s definitely up for taking a ride on your disco stick.”

Cas wrinkles his nose. “Did you just quote Lady Gaga at me?”

“This here?” Gabriel says, pointing at his face. “It’s my p-p-p-poker face.”

Cas shakes his head at him and picks up his first shot. He sniffs at it curiously and smiles. Strawberry. He tips it into his mouth and swallows it down. It’s milkier than he thought it would be, but sweet with only the slightest hint of an alcoholic taste to it. He likes it. Gabriel pushes the next shot into his hand and he shrugs and takes it, too. He continues until all four are gone, and Gabriel slaps him on the shoulder in a gesture of affection.

“Now _that_ is the way any cousin of mine oughta act! I knew you had it in you!”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Now what?”

“Now you take your beer and follow me,” Gabriel suggests.

Gabriel spins and makes his way into the sea of bodies. Cas stays close to him and they eventually stop when Gabriel finds people he seems to know. The shots are quickly starting to work their way into his bloodstream, and before he even means to do it, his body starts swaying to the music like everybody else around him. His head is spinning slightly, and the more he dances around, the more it increases. He feels himself starting to sweat and drinks down his beer rather quickly. Gabriel takes it from him and Cas wipes away the sweat from his brow, understanding now why everybody looks so wind blown. Some of the people Gabriel is with come to dance next to him, and he realizes he’s actually enjoying himself when a short but beautiful woman closes the space between them.

“Hey, Clarence,” she grins, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Castiel,” he corrects automatically. He’s definitely distracted by the cleavage that’s exposed between her voluminous breasts that are poured into a her black sparkly sleeveless top. He has no idea how it’s even staying up.

“Eyes up here, Clarence,” she says, but Cas can tell she isn’t upset. In fact, she looks pleased.

“My name is Castiel,” he repeats, louder this time. Her eyes light up with laughter. “I think I’m gonna stick with Clarence.”

Castiel shrugs. What difference does it make, really? He’s never going to see her again anyway.

“What should I call you?” he asks.

“You can call me anything you want... after you buy me a drink,” she responds. She looks him up and down and twirls her hair around her finger. He takes the opportunity to follow her lead and check out the rest of her. Her top is actually a dress, and it’s just barely covering the curve of her ass, somehow managing to accentuate the long line of what look to be silky smooth legs garnished in a pair of dangerous looking heels. She’s incredibly attractive.

She shakes her hair back behind her shoulders, which causes her breasts to ripple tantalizingly in her top. Cas tries not to swallow his tongue when he drags his gaze back up to her face. She’s running her tongue along her bottom lip and Cas follows the movement with his eyes.

She looks like she’s waiting for something and that’s when Cas remembers she wants him to buy her a drink. Well, Gabriel’s buying his drinks anyway, so he decides to go for it. “What’re you drinking?”

“Tequila,” she responds. “Straight. No fruit.”

He scrunches his nose up. “Isn’t that disgusting?”

“Far from the worst thing I’ve swallowed,” she smirks and Cas feels his heartbeat kick up a notch.

“Will, erm, you still be here when I come back?” he asks.

“Not leaving without you, pizza man,” she promises. Then she leans in and runs her hand up his chest. She gets onto her tippy toes and she hooks her arm around the back of his neck, and pulls him down to press their lips together.

It’s several seconds before Cas has his wits about him enough to kiss her back, but when he does, he opens his mouth with a surprised a groan at the woman’s probing tongue and she licks inside expertly. He’s kissed a few girls before, but none of those girls kissed him _like this_. She’s kissing him like she wants to eat him alive and he kisses her back just as enthusiastically. His hands somehow end up in her hair and her soft curves press up against him in a way that sends all the blood in his body rushing between his legs.

When she pulls away, Cas can see that her eyes are darker than they were a minute ago, and her gaze is decidedly glazed over. Guess she was as into that as he was.

“I’ll be right back,” he promises.

He weaves his way back to the bar with a satisfied grin on his face and notices the room is spinning slightly in a very amusing way. What a night. That woman was hot! And she’s obviously into him. Gabriel’s plan might work out, after all. Apparently all it takes to find a willing woman to sleep with him is coming to a nightclub. Who knew?

The lineup is much larger than it was the last time he was here, but it moves quickly. It’s only minutes before he’s leaning against it again, eyes searching for Dean. He spots him coming out of a room in the back, and Dean spots him just as quickly. A grin breaks out on the man’s face and he points at Cas and then crooks his finger and mouths, “Come with me.”

Cas looks side to side to make sure Dean means him, and then points at himself just to be super clear. Dean nods his encouragement and points at the left end of the bar, telling him how to get around. Cas makes his way in that direction, excusing himself as he goes. When he gets to the side, Dean lifts a portion of the bar and lets Cas through. Cas notices he has the same black bottle in his hand as he gave him shots from before.

Dean walks back through the doorway he came in through just a minute ago, and Cas follows behind him.

There’s a couch, a recliner, a coffee table and an old fashioned television in there. “Break room. Or, ya know, where we let people sleep it off when they need to,” Dean admits.

Cas nods, still unsure what he’s doing here.

Then Dean takes a step closer to him and he forgets what he was wondering about. Jesus Christ. He smells at least as good as he looks, and Cas feels his stomach twist with desire just from that alone. Dean’s looking at him intently. Staring, you might even say. Cas stares right back. If Dean’s giving him an excuse to take in every little detail of that absolutely flawless face (freckles!), he’s going to take it without asking any questions.

“You better speak up now if I’m reading this all wrong,” Dean says, his voice quiet but rough.

Cas shakes his head and bites down on his bottom lip.

Dean lifts his hand to Cas’s face and drags his thumb slowly from one corner of his lip to the center of it. He can hear Dean’s breath hitch and he feels his cock plumping up further between his legs in response. He has never felt so powerless in his entire life from a single gaze, and he really, _really_ likes it.

“Got a birthday present for ya,” Dean rasps. “If you want it.”

Cas nods his head eagerly. No matter what Dean’s insinuating right now, he wants it. He wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything in his 21 years.

Dean moves away and Cas wants to reach out to bring him back, but then he sees that Dean’s going over to the couch. Cas’s feet move quickly, following closely behind him as he walks. Then Dean’s lying on the couch, and unscrewing the cap of the black bottle before he leans back and props his upper body up on his elbow. He pushes his shirt up, revealing abs as chiseled as Cas has ever seen and Cas lets out a loud exhale.

Dean smirks at him before he rises the bottle and tips it over so that a small amount of pink liquid makes it way down his stomach and pools in his navel.

“Body shot,” Dean grins.

Cas’s eyes widen. He’s heard of them, of course, but he’s never done one.

“I do-on’t know -” Cas begins, his voice breaking half way through the second word. He clears his throat and tries again. “I’ve never done one of those before.”

“Not even at a party?” Dean asks, eyebrows raised. Cas shakes his head. “Pretty straight forward,” he smiles softly. “Use your tongue and your lips to get your shot off of me and into you.”

Cas was pretty sure that’s where this was headed, but having his thoughts confirmed sends what feels like a bolt of electricity through his body.  

“You... you want me to?” Cas checks.

“Want those lips of yours on me, yeah,” Dean answers quickly.

Cas is on his knees in front of him before he’s completely aware that he’s moved. His mouth goes dry as he takes in Dean laid out in front of him. “Your body...” Cas says with reverence.

“Is sticky with Tequila Rose and waiting for your tongue to clean me up,” Dean reminds him.

Cas takes a deep breath and lowers his mouth to the first drip of liquid he sees on Dean’s sternum. He flicks his tongue over it in a quick, shy, little kitten lick, and even that makes Dean sigh happily under him. Dean really _does_ want this. The thought gives him confidence and he traces the path with his tongue before he closes his lips around the next drop, and darts his tongue out to collect it. Dean’s hands come up to sink into his hair, and Cas breathes out against his skin.

“Knew your lips would be magic,” Dean pants. “You gotta get to the good stuff. Keep goin’,” Dean urges him. Cas follows the trail of liquid down the middle of his stomach, lapping his tongue over one of his ribs where it spilled over, and then back down to his navel.

He swirls his tongue around the small pool of liquid, tasting just as much of Dean’s salty skin as his Tequila Rose, and loving it twice as much.

“Fuck yes,” Dean gasps, and Cas moans in response.

This is the most erotic thing he’s ever done in his life.

He slurps at his belly button, collecting as much of the shot as he can with his tongue alone before he splays his hands on Dean’s stomach and pulls the skin tight around his navel to dip his tongue in deeper and suck up what remains.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean moans above him, and Cas notices for the first time that Dean’s hips are wiggling back and forth.

He obviously loses his mind for a minute and nips at the skin beneath Dean’s navel with his teeth, and Dean jackknifes into a sitting position and pulls Cas by his hair to lift his head. Next thing he knows, Dean’s got him by the hips and is literally lifting him up off the ground and setting him into his lap. Cas’s stomach swoops with arousal, and he has an instant to think this must be what it feels like to be swept off your feet, and then Cas’s legs straddle him automatically. His ass is seated directly on top of Dean’s crotch, and when he feels something hard and solid poke into his ass he gasps, knowing it’s Dean’s erection. Dean takes full advantage of his open mouth and surges up to pull his bottom lip between his teeth hard enough that Cas’s mouth follows him down instantly. And then they’re kissing. Cas is kissing a man for the first time in his entire life, while he’s straddling him, with his dick pressed against his ass, and he’s never been so hard or so horny before.

Dean’s lips are soft but the pressure of them against Cas’s is hard and unyielding, and the scrape of their stubble together causes a needy sound to rip from his throat. Dean’s hands move from his hips down to cup his ass, and Cas actually whimpers.

“Fuck you’re hot,” Dean growls against his mouth.

“M-me?” Cas manages to say in response.

“This little ass of yours and these fucking hips have me ready to blow already,” Dean tells him, squeezing his ass cheeks tight in his hands, eliciting another little sound from Cas.

“You little man whore,” he hears in a teasing voice from behind him.

He turns and scrambles off of Dean’s lap when he sees the woman he was kissing earlier. _Shit_. He forgot about her.

“Meg,” Dean says coldly.

“Hello, Dean,” Meg responds in the same tone of voice.

“You two know each other?” Dean asks Cas.

“N-no,” Cas stutters. They don’t, technically. He didn’t even know her name was Meg.

“Clarence here made me all wet when he laid one on me with that mouth of his, and then disappeared to come get me a drink.” Cas can feel his face go red, embarrassed at being caught kissing two people in the same night. “I came to find him and Jo told me he came back here with you. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the two of you rounding second base.”

“His name is Cas,” Dean corrects. “And it looks like he caught a better offer and decided to bail on you. Can’t say I blame him.” The cocky grin on his face shouldn’t be attractive... but it really, really is.

“I - I didn’t mean to... to bail on you,” Cas says to Meg, not wanting her to feel bad about herself.

She approaches him and lays a small hand on his chest. “We kissed, angel, we weren’t married. Besides, Winchester really does have a pretty face, even if he is a smarmy dick.”

“That’s rich comin’ from you,” Dean replies, getting to his feet. “I had to give Cas here his birthday body shot. Couldn’t stop myself from getting a taste of those lips once I felt them all over me.”

Thank Cas’s face flushes again. This is very embarrassing.

“He’s incredibly talented with that tongue of his, isn’t he? Doesn’t really look the type, but my nether regions are still quivering,” she admits. “How about we get out of here and you can help me with that?” Her eyes trail down to his erection which is still tenting his pants obviously, and she runs her hand down his chest and over it, cupping him in her palm. His jaw drops at her audacity to touch him like this without asking and in front of Dean, and then she says, “And I can help you with this.”

“If you hadn’t a walked in it would’ve been dealt with already. Since he got hard _for me_ ,” Dean reminds her. “My shift’s done, Cas. I was just waitin’ on you. I got a place upstairs if you wanna join me. ‘Course, you’re free to go with Meg if you want. No hard feelings or whatever,” Dean says kindly.

Cas flicks his eyes between the two of them. Who does he want to go home with more? He definitely reacted more strongly to Dean, there’s no doubt in his mind about that. But he doesn’t really know what to do with a man as much as he feels like he does with a woman.

“I’m a virgin,” he blurts. Both of their eyes widen dramatically and Cas kinda wants to crawl into a hole somewhere and die.

“With chicks or guys?” Dean asks.

“Both,” Cas answers honestly. “You were my first kiss with a man. Kind of blew my mind,” he smiles shyly.

“I was just getting started, too,” Dean smirks, and Cas feels his cock harden further even while Meg’s still cupping it.

She gives an amused little smile when she feels it in her hand.

“Y’know, it doesn’t have to be an either or situation here as far as I’m concerned,” Meg purrs at him, rubbing her hand against him.

“W-what?” Cas asks, confused.

“You can fuck me while Dean-o here fucks you,” she clarifies.

Cas’s mind goes absolutely blank.

Dean scoffs. “There is no fucking way I’m having a threesome with you,” he says briskly. “Sorry, Cas, but I hate her fucking guts.”

“I don’t want to touch you anymore than you want to touch me,” Meg replies.

Dean stops. “So, what? You and Cas and me and Cas, but at the same time?”

She shrugs a shoulder. “I despise you, but you got a hot bod, Ken doll.”

Cas sees it when Dean takes in her bare legs and prominent cleavage. “Yeah, I bet you and Cas would be pretty hot to watch.” He turns to Cas. “What do you think, man? No pressure,” he reminds him, holding his hands up in a non-threatening way.

He flicks his eyes back and forth between them again, then pushes Meg’s hand away.

“You know I’m never going to last long enough to... you know... with both of you,” he says, looking down at the ground.

“I was a virgin once too, believe it or not,” Dean says. He didn’t hear him approach him but he feels his finger tip his jaw up, and Cas sees him smiling at him. It’s like actual sunlight. “I get it. Besides, you’re 21, right? What’s it gonna take to get it up for round two? Ten minutes?” Dean laughs softly.

“I can think of _plenty_ of things we can do with ten minutes,” Meg drawls beside him.

Cas shakes his head in disbelief. “Why me?”

“Started with the blue eyes with me, and then that sex hair,” Meg comments. “Then I kissed you and I knew I wasn’t leaving here without you.”

“Your body for me,” Dean adds. “Those slight hips and tight little ass. You’re so fuckin’ delicate looking that it makes me wanna throw you around a little.”

Cas lets out a little noise at that and Dean winks at him.

“You - you’ll both have to show me. I don’t know how to do anything,” he reminds them.

“You’re in good hands, Clarence,” Meg promises. “Lead the way, Losechester.”

“Blow me,” Dean says easily. He grabs the bottle and takes a swig as he turns and leads the way down a hallway and up a flight of stairs.

“You wish,” she replies.

Dean stops and looks over his shoulder with a considering look on his face. “Wouldn’t say no,” he finally answers.

“ _No_ ,” she says coldly and Cas and Dean both laugh a little.

How is this his life right now?

“He does have a nice little ass on him,” Meg comments as she follows him up the stairs.

“Told you,” Dean responds, and Cas just shakes his head in disbelief.

His entire life he’s been made fun of for being tall and skinny. He’s hated his body for as long as he can remember. He hated working out even more though, and no matter how much he tried to tell himself _this time_ he’d take the gym more seriously, he could never make it past going a few times a week for a month at a time and then giving up when he saw no chance whatsoever. Now in a single night he has two gorgeous people complimenting his body like it isn’t a sight for sore eyes, and he can’t even begin to take it in.

When Dean digs in his pocket for his keys, Meg pushes him from behind and he ends up with his still half-hard dick pressed against Dean’s ass, and Meg’s ample breasts pressed against his back with her hands running over his ass.

He lets out a breathy little “ _Ah_!” and then he gasps when Dean rocks his ass back against his dick, and Meg and Dean both laugh lightly.

“You’re both assholes,” Cas complains, but he’s sure they can hear his smile in his voice.

They get through the door and Dean throws his keys on a small table by the door. He walks right through the living room and into his bedroom. He flicks on the light and Cas takes in the sight of his king sized bed and feels his dick deflate from the pressure of what’s about to happen.

Dean holds out the bottle to him. “Liquid courage?” he prompts.

Cas nods and swallows down several mouthfuls. He passes the bottle back to Meg and one she has it in her hands, Dean closes the space between them and brackets his face before he captures his lips in a slow but searing kiss. Cas’s hands drift up to clutch at Dean’s back and he moans when he runs his hands over the cords of muscle under his hands. Dean’s _huge_ compared to him. He’s always been rather tall at 6’1”, but Dean’s got at least an inch on him and about five times the muscle, and he dwarfs him easily. Cas fucking loves it, and he kisses him with everything he has to show him just how much.

He feels a smaller set of hands come around his waist from behind and slide up under his shirt. He huffs out a small laugh when Meg drifts her hands up over his ribs and his kiss with Dean breaks. Dean’s lips are spit slicked and darker than they were before they started kissing, and Cas can’t believe _he_ is responsible for the slight pink tinge to this man’s cheeks.

Then Meg’s spinning him around and he’s being tugged down towards her by the front of his shirt. The contrast between kissing a woman and kissing a man has never been more obvious as it is after switching from one to the other. Meg is soft and pliant in all the ways Dean is hard and forceful.

Dean picks up where Meg took off and slips his shirt up inch by inch, until he has to break his kiss with Meg for Dean to pull it up over his head. Meg moves her lips to his chest instead, and Cas suddenly feels incredibly vulnerable being the only one who’s lost a piece of clothing. Dean nuzzles into him from behind, and he relaxes when he feels his lips start a trail from right behind his ear down to the side of his neck, and he then he gasps as Meg takes his nipple into her mouth.

His head drops down to get a look at her, and he sees her pupils are blown wide with lust. His hands are down at his sides. He doesn’t know what to do or who to touch.

“Let’s even out the playing field here a little,” Dean suggests, and Cas turns to face Dean as he rips his shirt up over his head.

“Oh my God,” Cas groans when he takes in Dean’s bare chest and biceps so perfect it looks like he’s been carved out of marble. He barely registers Meg’s mouth leaving his chest, and he turns towards Dean like a magnet.

“Can - can I -” he begins, not even sure what he’s asking.

“Anything you want,” Dean says kindly.

Cas’s hands go straight to his biceps, and when Dean flexes he thinks he might actually pass out. “You are so hot,” he breathes, and Dean laughs.

“Look at _you_ ,” Dean points out. “I could feast on these fucking hip bones of yours for days,” Dean says, rubbing his thumbs over them.

“Kiss me again,” Cas asks, and Dean moves in to do just that. This kiss is harder, more passionate, and there’s a scrape of teeth along Cas’s upper lip, and then Dean sucks on his tongue and Cas moans into his mouth as they keep kissing and kissing.

Dean starts backing him up towards the bed. Next thing he knows, Dean’s scooped him up right up the floor and his legs hitch around his waist automatically and his cock brushes against Dean’s stomach exactly at the same moment he feels Dean’s cock nudging against his ass. Add that to the way Dean can just _pick him up_ like he weighs nothing and Cas is almost ready to cream himself already. He drops his head back to moan loudly and then Dean’s lips are on his neck again and he hears him murmur, “You’re fucking gorgeous, Cas. So perfect. You don’t know how turned on I am right now.”

Cas’s head spins just from those words, and then he’s dropped on the bed gently, but before Dean can climb on top of him he’s distracted by Meg, who he completely forgot about until he feels her hand on his stomach. He turns to look at her and lets out a tiny whimper when he sees she’s removed her own top and those perfectly round breasts are pushed up and spilling sinfully out of her strapless bra.

He rolls towards her and kisses her softly. She urges him to take the space between her open legs and once he maneuvers himself he moans, absolutely _loving_ the sensation of those soft breasts pushed against his naked chest.

She grabs one of his hands and pushes it up to cup her breast, and his breath hitches when he feels the soft lace under his palm. He rubs his palm over top of the material and she lets out a soft moan of her own. _Oh_. She likes this as much as he does.

He squeezes tentatively, and then he hears Dean say almost directly into his ear, “Go for her nipples, Cas. Chicks like that.”

Dean’s fingers pull the cup of Meg’s bra down for him and her entire breast, including her pale pink nipple, is exposed. Cas could lose himself for _hours_ in that creamy white skin. Without even thinking about it, he lowers his mouth to taste it and sucks her nipple between his lips.

“Oh god, yes,” Meg breathes under him.

He flicks his tongue over the now hard nub and she makes another sound.

“Try a bit of teeth,” Dean urges him, and he feels his big hand rest between his shoulder blades. He takes Meg’s nipple between his teeth and she moans louder than she has so far.

“Don’t forget the other one,” Dean says, nibbling on Cas’s ear. “Hand on this one, mouth on the other.”

Cas is unbearably hard already, leaking profusely if the dampness in his boxers is any kind of indication. Meg starts moving under him and he moves with her instinctively. The dry friction is fantastic, and as he pulls down the other cup of Meg’s bra and sucks her nipple into his mouth while he rolls the other between his fingers she bucks under him, making them both groan.

Meg pushes her chest towards his face and he leaves a wet trail of kisses down the valley between her breasts. When he keeps going down to her flat stomach, silently reeling at the curve of her hips, he looks up to see her pull her bra off completely to bare her breasts in all their glory.

He moves right back up her body to fit his hands over her breasts, squeezing and caressing them, totally lost with lust. He looks at the way her cheeks are pink with arousal and gasps, “You’re beautiful, Meg.”

“Sweet talker,” she teases, and Cas notices her voice is slightly breathier than it was before.

Cas feels hands on his hips, and he’s manhandled onto his back by Dean. Dean’s lips are on his chest in an instant, and they move down his body in the same way as he just tasted Meg. His hands move over Dean’s shoulders as he wonders briefly if Meg felt like his lips were catching his body on fire the way Dean’s do on him. Dean latches onto his left hip with his mouth, sucking hard and sending a bolt of pleasure/pain directly to his cock.

“Dean,” Cas pants.

Then Dean’s popping the button on his jeans and those green eyes flash up at him, asking permission silently. Cas nods eagerly, and Dean’s answering smile is predatory. His fly is pulled down and then both his jeans and boxers are slid over his hips and he gasps at the cold air hitting his cock.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Cas. Look at you, all hard and leaking for me. Can I taste you?” Dean asks.

Cas answers with a moan. How many times has he wondered what it would feel like to have a blow job for the first time? “Please, Dean,” Cas begs, and Dean takes his cock in his big hand, wrapping his fingers around him and stroking firmly. “ _Oh god_ ,” Cas moans. Nobody has ever touched him skin to skin like this.

“You clean, Cas?” Dean asks.

Cas’s mind is basically whirring with want and the question doesn’t compute right away. “W-what? Clean?”

“Anybody else touch you before me?” Dean asks again.

“N-no. Only you,” Cas stutters.

Dean smiles again and licks his lips, which makes Cas’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and then Cas feels a warm breath of air on his cock and looks back down just in time to see Dean stick out his tongue and lick across the tip of his cock.

“ _Shit_ ,” Cas swears. Dean’s tongue is hot and wet and his hands fist in the blankets underneath him.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Dean says quietly. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

Cas nods then, completely mindless of anything but the sight of Dean’s perfectly pink lips stretching around his cock. “Fuck,” Cas gasps, as Dean’s lips slide down his length and his cock disappears inch by inch into Dean’s mouth. He closes his eyes, knowing that if he keeps looking he’s going to come immediately. He’s never felt so much pleasure in his life and looking at the hottest guy he’s ever seen swallowing down his cock is more than he can take.

“Feeling a little left out over here,” Meg comments from beside him. He looks over and watches her as she slides her tiny black panties over the curve of her hips, revealing a tiny patch of short, dark hair curling between her legs.

He can’t even appreciate the sight because Dean starts bobbing his head up and down, laving his tongue flat against his frenulum as he goes. “Ohhh,” he moans, writhing with desire.

Then he feels the bed moving and he’s got a completely naked Meg straddling his stomach. Her hair spills over her perky breasts and Cas’s hands reach up to caress them instantly, which only sends a new wave of desire through him. Meg leans down to kiss him, shoving her tongue into his mouth and swallowing his next moan as he feels his cock hitting the spongy flesh of the back of Dean’s throat. He pinches and tugs on Meg’s nipples and then he turns his head to the side, breaking their kiss on a loud sound of pleasure when he feels his cock slide into the tight muscle of Dean’s throat.

“Dean - I’m, I’m not going to l-last - _fuck_!” Cas curses as Dean does whatever he’s doing again.

He hears a wet pop and leans around Meg to see Dean.

Their eyes meet and Dean says, “I’m gonna swallow every drop. Let go, sweetheart.”

Meg leans over him, and suddenly he has a pair of tits dangling in his face. He takes a nipple into his mouth again while he fondles her other breast in his hand and then he feels Dean engulf his cock again and he bites down harder than he meant to on Meg’s nipple.

“Like that, Clarence,” Meg gasps. _Oh_. He increases the pressure of his hand, squeezing her harder and tugging rougher on her nipple between his teeth. Meg is thrusting her hips, rubbing herself against his stomach and her breasts bounce and jiggle in his face. He can barely even think.

Dean’s mouth is sliding up and down his cock quickly and Cas can feel his orgasm building. His breath catches and his body freezes up, and then he feels vibrations on his cock as Dean moans around him and he thrusts forwards into his mouth as his orgasm slams into him. His mouth drops open in a silent scream of pleasure as he comes and comes into Dean’s warm mouth. He feels the suction of Dean swallowing down his spend and he makes a low noise of pleasure in his throat before he calls out, “ _Dean_!” He realizes his voice is rough and broken, but he gasps, “Oh god. So good, Dean.”

Meg rolls off of him again with a sound of protest - maybe Dean moved her, actually - and then Dean has his mouth on his again, and he can taste the bitter flavour of his own cum with every slide of their tongues against each other. He groans into Dean’s mouth, body still thrumming with desire even after he came, and his hands roam Dean’s body greedily.

His hands meet Dean’s jeans and he pulls his mouth away to say, “Off.”

Dean grins and gets to his feet to undo his pants and push them down over his hips and to the floor. His cock is _gorgeous_. Not quite as long as his but thicker and bobbing heavily between his legs. Cas sits up and reaches for him but Meg catches his wrist and he looks over at her.

“Nuh uh,” she says. “You get those long fingers in me, Clarence. My turn.”

He looks back at Dean with a small pout on his face and Dean closes the distance between them to stand between his legs and kiss him again. “I’ll get the lube and work on opening you up, okay, sweetheart?”

Cas’s heart skips a beat, knowing he’s about to have fingers inside of him for the first time. “I want you,” he admits. Dean kisses him again, tipping his head back to plunder deep into his mouth, and Cas’s hand finally finds Dean’s erection despite Meg’s objection, and he pumps it quickly in his hand. Dean’s skin is soft but burning hot, and underneath he’s rock hard. Because of Cas. It’s still unbelievable to him.

Dean’s lips pull away and Cas whines in protest. Dean’s smile is soft and he traces a finger down the side of his face. “I wanna see if you can concentrate enough to make Meg come with my fingers inside of you,” Dean teases him. “Go get her, tiger,” he says with a wink.

Cas honestly feels like he could care less if Meg is here at the moment. Sure, she’s beautiful, and her tits… well, they’re beautiful, too. But he just doesn’t want her the same way he wants Dean. But it would be rude to ignore her more than he already has. So he gives Dean a small smile, hoping he can tell that he’s more into him than he is Meg, and turns around to face Meg.

She has an amused look on her face when she says, “You’re going to hurt my feelings, Clarence. Being more into Deano than me. I guess you swing his way more than mine?”

“You _are_ beautiful,” he insists. “Your body is amazing.”

She laughs, a low, husky laugh. “I can hear the _but_ loud and clear. You get me off, and we’re all good,” she promises.

“I don’t know how,” Cas tells her.

“Touch me,” she tells him. She takes his hand in hers and runs it down her body until his fingers brush through her pubic hair. She spreads her legs for him and he tentatively runs a single finger down her slit. It’s warm and wet, and Cas finds his body reacting to the sensation automatically. He rubs three fingers over her again, and her breath hitches a little bit.

He feels the bed dip behind him and Dean drapes his muscular body on top of Cas’s and his lips trail across Cas’s neck. “Rub her just like that, sweetheart,” he coaxes Cas. “Is she wet for you?”

“Yeah,” Cas breathes, more overwhelmed by Dean’s mouth than touching Meg.

“I bet she is. Look how sexy you are,” Dean whispers into his ear. Cas feels his tongue trace the shell of his ear and then Dean sucks his earlobe into his mouth before he pulls it between his teeth.

“Your mouth,” Cas whines.

Dean’s hand brushes down his arm and he covers his fingers with his own. Dean’s lips keep sucking and nibbling on Cas’s neck as he guides Cas’s hand until he feels his fingers slide over and then back up to a small bump. Meg writhes underneath him.

“Right there,” Dean praises him. “Nice and gentle because it’s really sensitive. Make sure your fingers stay slick.”

“I can’t concentrate when you’re kissing me like that,” Cas confesses.

He can feel Dean’s lips curve into a smile against his skin before he starts moving his mouth and his hands down Cas’s back. It still feels good to have those strong hands on him, but he can at least somewhat think about Meg now.

Meg’s breathing is heavier now and each time he rubs his fingers against that one little spot she makes encouraging little noises.

Dean’s lips make it to his tailbone and he feels something wet slide down the cleft of his ass and his body tenses.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I swear I’m gonna make you feel so good,” Dean promises. And Cas trusts him, so he tries to relax. “Put a finger inside of her,” Dean prompts him.

Cas moves his hand down further until he feels the dip and carefully slides his finger inside. _Oh,_ that feels nice, Cas realizes. Meg is soft, and warm, and he feels his cock coming back to life when he thinks about how good it’s going to feel to fuck her.

“Fuck her with your finger,” Dean tells him.

Cas pulls his finger out just as Dean circles his asshole with _his_ finger and Cas moans at the new and exciting sensation. He manages to remember what he’s doing and pushes his finger back into her, and she gasps.

“Gimme another one,” she demands. “And harder. I’m not gonna break.”

Cas lines up two fingers together and thrusts into her and he makes a soft sound of pleasure when he feels her opening up for him. It feels _really_ nice.

“Use your thumb on her clit,” Dean whispers, so Cas tries. He fumbles for a few seconds before he gets a rhythm going with his fingers fucking her while he rubs small circles against her clit with the pad of his thumb.

Meg’s hands come up to fondle her own breasts, and she calls out when she pulls her nipples - harder than Cas _ever_ would have dared to - between her fingers. She’s sexy as hell. He _is_ attracted to her and he could probably get off just watching her, it just isn’t the same as it is with Dean.

His fingers stutter when he feels Dean press against his hole. “Easy, Cas,” Dean soothes him. “Gotta try’n stay relaxed for me.”

Cas takes a deep breath and he feels the tip of a single finger breach his asshole. He freezes. He can’t possibly think about anything but the feeling of something _inside of him_ for the first time in his life. He feels Dean work his finger in and out, loosening him up bit by bit until he feels his finger slide in up to his first knuckle.

“Help me out, Meg,” Dean says.

Cas doesn’t know what that means but then he feels Meg’s soft hand wrap around his cock. It feels so different from when Dean did it. He feels huge in her hand and he gasps when she starts stroking him, and almost immediately he feels Dean’s finger push into him the rest of the way.

It feels bizarre and his muscles are trying to force Dean’s finger out and he suddenly feels like…

“Dean - stop, I think I -” Cas begins but Dean shushes him.

“I know. But you don’t. Trust me. It’s normal, and it’ll get better,” Dean reassures him. “Does it hurt?”

Meg twists her wrist on the upstroke and Cas gasps. “No,” he answers.

Then Dean’s finger slides out slowly and pushes back in, once, twice, and on the third pass he feels a small curl of lust in his stomach and a tiny, “ _Oh,”_ slips out of him.

“You feel so good, Cas. Want your ass so bad, baby,” Dean breathes. “You like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Cas pants. Because he does. It feels good now and he wants Dean inside of him for real.

He notices belatedly that Meg is fucking herself on his fingers and he starts moving them in and out of her again.

Her back arches off the bed when he rubs her clit in small circles, and he feels a burst of pride inside himself.

“Don’t stop,” she begs him, though he moans when Dean keeps fingering him and he matches his thrusting to Dean’s, he doesn’t stop.

“Gonna add another one, Cas,” Dean warns him, and Cas nods in response.

There’s a stretch this time where there wasn’t last time, and though it hurts a tiny bit, it’s another mix of pleasure and pain and he kinda likes it.

“Fuckin’ Christ,” Dean gasps from behind him. “If you could see how hot you look. Taking my fingers so fucking good,” Dean praises him.

“Move,” Cas begs him, wanting to feel that spike of desire again when he thrusts his fingers into him. Dean does and Cas drops his head against Meg’s shoulder. She bares her neck to him and he comes back to himself enough to kiss and suck on the line of her throat the way Dean did to him.

“Love those lips of yours, Clarence,” Meg says. “I’m so close.”

Cas lines up a third finger and presses them into her hot center, and her back arches again as she calls out. He rubs her clit up and down with the pad of his thumb and she bucks up again.

“ _Yes,_ fuck,” she moans.

He can feel her clit hardening beneath his thumb so he keeps going, rubbing again and again, and then simultaneously he feels her inner walls clench around his fingers and her clit hardens for a split second before he feels it pulsing beneath beneath his finger and Meg lets out a wail as she climaxes.

He keeps rubbing gently as his own cock twitches between his legs, imagining her pussy tightening around his cock like that, and then a bolt of white-hot pleasure shoots through his body when Dean brushes against something inside of him.

“ _Holy shit_ , Dean,” Cas groans.

“God you’re perfect,” Dean answers him. “You have no idea what you’re doin’ to me.”

Cas completely loses himself in the feeling of Dean’s fingers stretching him open, fucking into him and making him whine and moan and groan every time he brushes over that spot inside of him. He lets his eyes drift over Meg’s body while she catches her breath with her eyes closed and lazily plays with her own nipples. Soon, Cas hears a click behind him and looks over his shoulder to see Dean drizzling more lubrication onto his fingers. Then he gets a glimpse of three of Dean’s thick fingers disappearing inside of him and his eyes slip closed with a moan.

“Feel good, baby?” Dean asks him.

“So good,” Cas answers quickly. “Never felt this good,” he adds.

“Just wait,” Dean promise. “I’m gonna fuck your little ass so good. You’re gonna come harder than you’ve ever come before.”

Dean’s words stoke the flames already burning inside of him and he moans again. He’s moaning like a porn star and he can’t even bring himself to care. He feels _unbelievably_ good right now and that’s without anything touching his dick.

“You fucking love this,” Dean pants.

“ _Yes_ ,” Cas confirms. “I want you. Please, Dean. More.”

“Jesus,” Dean groans. “Few more minutes. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You got a condom, Dean-o?” Meg says, coming back to life beneath him.

“Can you reach the drawer?” he asks her.

“I can,” Cas answers, and pulls open the drawer beside Dean’s bed. A strip of condoms is there on top, so Cas grabs them and hands them to Meg. Meg tears one off the strip and opens it, then tosses it towards Dean. Then she tears another one open and raises a brow at Cas.

Cas positions himself so that she can reach him better, and then he hisses as she rolls a condom expertly onto his erection.

“I have an IUD in, too, just FYI,” she tells him, and he nods.

“You ready, Cas?” Dean asks him, hitting his prostate dead-on and making Cas gasp.

“Please,” Cas begs again.

“Up on your knees then,” Dean prompts, and Cas shakily props himself up on his hands and knees like a dog once Dean’s fingers slide out of him. He wants to be filled again immediately.

“Mmmm,” Meg hums, and reaches up to grasp his bobbing cock.

“You know if he comes again it’s your loss,” Dean reminds her.

“Dean,” Cas whines. “Fuck me, _please_. I feel like I’m dying here,” he tries to explain.

“I got you, baby,” Dean soothes him. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Cas feels something warm churn inside of him knowing that Dean’s being kind enough to check even after he’s been begging him. “Yes,” he says as steadily as he can.

“Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop,” Dean tells him, and Cas nods his head.

Then he feels Dean’s hands on his hips, and Dean spreads his legs apart further to get between them. He feels Dean’s cock nudge against him and he shudders. Dean gently spreads his cheeks with his hands, and then he feels the blunt head of his cock push inside of him.

He squeezes his eyes closed and his mouth drops open at the unbelievable stretch as Dean works his way inside.

“Okay, Cas?” Dean asks, his voice tight.

It hurts a little bit, but it’s not awful. He can take it. So he says, “Yes.”

“Looks like it hurts,” Meg offers, still stroking him.

“Only a little bit,” Cas disagrees. Dean pulls out and Cas curses. “I was fine!” he insists. Meg pulls him down to kiss her again, and he parts her lips with his tongue and dives inside her mouth while he waits for whatever Dean’s going to do next. Meg brings his hand back up to her breast and shows him to squeeze hard, so he does, and she bites down on his bottom lip. 

“Just adding some more lube, babe, it’s okay,” Dean tells him. Dean thrusts back in only a minute later, and it’s definitely easier this time. The stretch is still there but the burn is lessened, and his toes curl with pleasure when Dean slides home.

“Oh god,” Cas moans, breaking away from Meg’s lips. She leans up and nibbles on a sensitive spot behind his ear. “Oh Dean. You’re so big. Fuck, I feel so full. It’s amazing,” he gushes.

“ _You_ feel amazing,” Dean argues. He feels Dean curl his body over his back and press kisses into the back of his neck and over his shoulders. His hands are caressing his hips and running up and down the sides of his body.

He feels himself relax under Dean’s hands and Dean moans against his skin. “You’re so good,” Dean breathes. “Opening up for me so perfectly. God. Your ass is fucking perfect.”

Dean isn’t moving though. So he takes matters into his own hands and rocks forward on his knees and then pushes back a tiny little bit, and he feels Dean’s cock drag against his rim and he gasps at the sensation.

“Fuck,” Dean moans, and he thrusts his hips in and out gently, meeting Cas as he rocks back and forth. “Feels _so good_ , sweetheart. You ready for Meg?”

Meg’s head falls back onto the pillow and Cas opens his eyes to see Meg watching the two of them with heavy lids, her fingers massaging her clit gently. “Yeah,” he answers.

Dean pulls out and Cas whimpers at the loss. Dean applies pressure to his lower back and he lets himself fall back down in the vee of Meg’s open legs. She grips him in her hand and guides him between her legs. He meets her eyes, she nods, and then he pushes inside of her and his eyes slip closed when he feels her silky heat surround him.

“Oh goddd,” he breathes.

“You’re officially not a virgin, Clarence,” Meg teases. He thrusts into her again and again, picking up the pace quickly, overwhelmed by how slick and hot she is inside and wanting to keep plunging into her to chase the sensation.

“Stay still,” Dean tells him. There’s some positioning and jostling behind him as Cas stills his hips reluctantly, and Dean guides Cas’s hips and spreads his legs before he lines himself up at Cas’s entrance. He thrusts inside of Cas with one long stroke and Cas moans as his hips roll forward and into Meg automatically. Cas is holding his upper body up on his elbows as to not crush Meg, so he can’t do anything more than lay there and let the momentum of Dean’s thrusts push him into Meg again and again. She hitches her legs up and grabs them behind her thighs, and he slides in deeper on the next thrust from Dean and she calls out.

He manages to roll his hips into her a little bit with each thrust and the two of them start moaning almost in unison.

“You okay, baby?” Dean asks, his voice rough, and Cas knows he’s talking to him.

“I’m -” Awesome? Amazed? Ready to blow my load a second time? “ - so good.”

“Get a hand on my clit, Clarence,” Meg moans.

Cas braces himself on one arm and wiggles his hand between them. His fingers brush her opening where his cock is stretching her open and he curses before he finds the little bump he’s now familiar with, though it still feels swollen from earlier. He rubs his finger up and down in soft strokes and it’s only seconds before she’s arching beneath him and he feels her hot pussy pulsing around his cock.

“Yes! _Yes_!” Meg calls out, her head thrown back in apparent ecstasy.

“Oh fuck,” Cas groans, he’s _so_ close. He leans down to capture Meg’s lips in a sloppy kiss which she moans into, still throbbing around him as he continues to thrust inside of her shallowly. 

“Wow, Clarence,” Meg smirks, and Cas laughs a little.

But then Dean pulls out of him, grabs him around the waist and rolls him onto his back. He spreads Cas’s legs open and dives between them, thrusting back into him hard and fast and Cas calls out, “ _Dean_!”

“Needed to see you. Need to see your face when you come for me,” Dean gasps. Cas almost comes just hearing Dean talk like that.

He guides one of Cas’s legs up to wrap around his waist, and when he thrusts in again he hits Cas’s prostate and they both make loud sounds of pleasure.

“Take the condom off. Get it off, Cas, _now,_ ” Dean tells him, voice desperate.

Cas scrambles to pull it off and flings it onto the floor, and then Dean’s hand comes between them to take his cock into his hand.

Dean crushes their lips together and Cas groans against his lips, parting them eagerly and curling his tongue against Dean’s as Dean slams his cock into him over and over. He hears the slick slap of skin to skin and grabs at Dean’s back needily, pulling him in impossibly closer.

“Fuck, I’m close, Cas. I’m gonna come for you sweetheart,” Dean warns him.

“ _Ah_ , yes. I want you to. Come inside of me,” Cas gasps, surprised at how bad he wants it. He curses the need for the condom between them, wanting to feel him come for real. “Wish - wish I could feel you fill me up,” he says, his voice quiet.

Dean drags his thumb across the slit of his cock with a low moan, and when he hits Cas’s prostate on the next thrust Cas’s hips jerk forwards, fucking himself in Dean’s fist and he jerks as he’s thrown over the edge of his second orgasm.

He sees his cum erupt all over Dean’s hand and onto his stomach, then Dean swoops down to kiss him again, thrusting into him hard again and again, nailing his prostate and making Cas spurt once more, until Dean’s hips stutter and his mouth drops open. “Cas, _fuck_. _God_ Cas, ugh!” Dean cries, and Cas knows he’s emptying himself into the condom.

Dean’s wrist slows and he kisses him soft and sloppy while he strokes him through the rest of his orgasm.

Cas’s hands are rubbing down his back, soothing him, and then Dean lets himself collapse on top of Cas, and buries his face in the crook of his neck. Cas’s heart is racing and he feels like he’ll never catch his breath again. Dean’s heavy on top of him but it feels amazing, and he continues to rub Dean’s back while his brain tries to function again.

“You okay?” Dean asks into Cas’s neck some time later.

“Amazing,” Cas answers.

Dean kisses his neck and then props himself up on his elbows. “Hope this doesn’t hurt your ego, sweetheart, but it looks like Meg bailed.”

Cas turns his head to see that Meg is indeed gone and so are her clothes.

Cas feels a small laugh bubble out of him and Dean raises a brow in amusement. “What’s so funny?”

“I didn’t even notice,” he admits.

Dean grins at him. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” He pulls out of Cas and Cas winces slightly. “Sorry. I was kinda rough at the end there,” Dean says, sounding embarrassed.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Cas reminds him.

“I’m gonna get you a cloth to clean up with,” Dean says, and he leans in to kiss him quickly before he walks out of the bedroom completely naked.

Cas’s eyes follow him as he walks away and he still can’t believe he just lost his virginity to a man who looks _like that_.

He’s exhausted after a full day of classes, half a dozen shots and two incredible orgasms, and his eyes drift shut while he waits for Dean. He can hear him pad back into the room, and then Dean wipes off his stomach and chest with a warm cloth, and Cas’s eyes widen when he cleans between his legs gently.

“Sore?” he asks.

Cas nods, but smiles, and Dean smiles back.

“I put a toothbrush out in the bathroom for you,” Dean offers.

“I - I can stay?” Cas asks, surprised.

Dean shrugs. “If you want. I’m kinda an after-sex cuddler,” he admits.

Cas’s smile is wider this time. “That sounds nice,” he realizes.

He rolls out of the bed and grimaces again when he gets to his feet. “Yep, definitely a little sore,” he repeats. “I’ll be right back.”

He uses the bathroom and brushes his teeth, and then goes back out to join Dean in his bedroom.

“I put out a pair of sweatpants for you to sleep in if you want. They’re gonna be way too big on you but they have a drawstring,” he offers. “Beats skinny jeans.”

Cas steps into them and they both laugh at the way they seem to swallow Cas entirely.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Dean grins at him.

Cas flushes and grabs his phone from his jeans on the floor. “I just need to text my cousin,” he explains. He types out a quick message explaining where he is and then powers down his phone.  

He looks back at Dean nervously and Dean smiles softly at him. “C’mere,” Dean offers, holding his arms open.

Cas climbs onto the bed and into Dean’s arms.

“Thank you for being so nice to me,” Cas says quietly.

“‘Course I’m gonna be nice to you. I dunno if I’ve ever been with anybody who was that responsive before. You made me feel like a Sex God,” Dean chuckles.

“If the shoe fits...” Cas offers, and Dean laughs again.

“I hope it wasn’t too crazy, ya know, for your first time,” Dean comments.

“It was extremely out of character for me. A part of me thinks I might wake up tomorrow and this all would have been a dream,” he confesses.

“I’ll be pissed if it was. I’m kinda hoping for a little morning action,” Dean says, and he gives Cas a little squeeze. Cas takes it to mean he’s only half serious.

“Uhm,” Cas says stupidly. “You - you won’t be drunk in the morning.”

“I’m not drunk right now,” Dean replies.

Cas’s mind just cannot make any sense out of this. “B-but. You’re, I mean, _hot,_ and I’m, well, a loser. A nerd.”

“Yeah? Says who?” Dean asks.

“Everybody I’ve ever met,” Cas says honestly.

“Sounds like you've only ever met a bunch of dicks,” Dean says gruffly. “I think you’ve got a hot little bod on ya, one hell of an ass, and a mouth I’d _really_ like to put to work some day. If you want.”

Cas’s heart is beating erratically. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious. No pressure though. If you wanna wake up and go and never see me again... I mean, I’ll be disappointed but it’s no big deal. Tonight was fun,” Dean says easily.

Cas nods. It was fun. But there’s no way he’s turning Dean down... ever.

“Okay,” Cas answers. “I don’t get it, and I really don’t think you’ll feel the same way tomorrow, but I guess we’ll see.”

There’s silence for a few minutes. “Gonna kiss me goodnight, Cas?” Dean says eventually.

Cas smiles a little and pops his head up. Dean cups his jaw in his palm and slides their lips together gently. Dean’s tongue traces the seam of Cas’s lips and he opens for him, making a happy little sound in his mouth at the warmth and _want_ that still thrums through him from one kiss from Dean.

Dean pulls away faster than he would have liked, but then again, he could kiss Dean all night long.

“Yeah. I’m keepin’ you,” Dean says, almost as if he’s talking to himself, and Cas can’t stop the smile that comes to his face as he burrows into Dean’s broad chest again.

“Goodnight, Dean,” he says happily.

“‘Night, Cas. Sweet dreams.”

And Cas isn’t surprised in the least when he drifts off into sleep almost instantly, wrapped in Dean’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome! Please let me know what you thought and how I could improve!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
